All At Once Chapter 1
by SoNotAHipster
Summary: "Eleven years..." I cut him off, voice just a level louder than his. "Eleven years, and you pick now to come back? Where the hell have you been?"


Feet crunching fallen leaves and branches is the only thing that she can register. She is being chased, her heart races at the feeling of it. Pounding so hard it threatens to beat right out of the young girl's chest. Her breath comes in quick puffs as she pumps her legs. Daring a look back, in search of her persuer, she scans nary a sight of another living being. Once she whips her head back, the small smile that'd formed on her mouth dissapears and transforms into a small "o" of astonishment. Next, a shrill yelp escapes her as she smacks into the one she'd been running from.

"Oi! Look out where you're running, girlie!" If it had come from anyone else, it would of sounded chastising. Rather, it was spoken with hidden laughter, as if it was a joke. The small girl looked up at him, fists gripping the bottom of his shirt. She had run into her playmate, Robin Goodfellow. Or as he'd told her to call him, Puck.

"Sorry, Robbie.." she trailed off. Even if he told her a million times more, she would still call him that. He'd learned to just accept it in turn, and instead of getting cross, smiled endearingly down at her.

Lifting her up in his arms, she squealed in delight, causing him to laugh in joy himself. "N'aww. S'alright, Squirt. No harm done."

"Squirt", simply wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into it. "Robbie, it's been a whole year since last time we played. Don't leave for that long again, okay?" She pulled back, giving him a remarkably mature look for her youthful features. Sterness apparent in her eyes, she awaits his response.

Puck was silent a moment, gathering an appropriate response for his play-pal. "Tell you what. Ol' Puck has some work around these parts soon. I'll go and take care of it, and a hop and skip later, I'll be back before you know it." He promised, grinning like an imp. Which wasn't too far from the truth...

All doubts she may of had blew away in the late night summer breeze, as he set her down, and began running away. "You're it, Squirt!" Puck's gleeful laughter rang out through the forest. Without another thought, she bounded after him with a shreik of excitement.

And that's how it always was with Puck. Ever since before she could remember, the ginger male would randomly show up at her window, throwing a pebble or the like, and ask her to play in the moonlight with him. To that, she would always reply with instant agreeance.

...

...

That was the last time she saw him. Eleven years had passed since then. Ever since, she'd seen neither hide nor tail of the infamous Puck.

"Avelinn! I'm heading out to work! See you this evening!" I heard Mom's customary goodbye. Except this time she had something new to inform me of this particular morning. "Oh! Before I forget, I left you a little something on the kitchen counter! Love you, darling!" With that, the front door was slammed shut in her hurry, and I could hear the engine of the car revv up and hum off down the street.

I could just see her scrambling out the front door, now. Her dark hair tied up in a tight bun, elegant busniess suit in prime condition, and stilettos clicking the pavement to her car. She was definitley an elegant woman. Everyone always said I got my "good looks" from her, but mother always said I really got them from my father.

I'd never met the man personally. Mother confessed that he had been a fling from her earlier years. She was rather young when she became a parent, and had raised me alone since the beginning. It never seemed to bother her, though. She was such a fierce and determined woman. Her boss said she was the most ambitious woman he'd ever met, which is why she'd climbed through the ranks so quickly.

Mom was an executive editor of a fashion magazine in New York. We lived just outside of the city in one of the forested areas. Evergreens surrounding the entirety of the property, and the handful of acres we owned were shrouded by the enormous natural structures.

I cracked my eyes open, and glanced over at the clock. Bleary red numbers stung my eyes. 6:34 AM. Damn, time to get up. With a stretch, and a long yawn, mom's last statement finally connected in my brain. Something was left on the counter for me... What for? I jump up from the bed, and pad down the stairs and into the kitchen. A chilly breeze striking my bare legs. Seeing as how I only sleep in an overly large shirt and shorts.

Upon arriving at the counter of the kitchen, I spy a neatly wrapped gift with pink wrapping paper and a magenta bow. It had a tag, which read as follows: "For my Darling Avelinn. Happy 17th, my love."

I smile fondly at mother's hand writing, and remove the lid from the pink packaging. Inside was a bracelet made from a silver chain with a tiny aquamarine heart dangling from it. It was beautiful. I'd have to give mom a huge hug for this. Quickly, I ran upstairs to my room, and after putting it on, I went over to my dresser's vanity. Holding up my right wrist, I admire it. It went well with my eyes, which were also a light crystal blue, like my dad's. Or so I'd been told.

My skin was a warm cinammon color and my hair a deep brown, like mom. Said hair was a complete train wreck from sleep, sticking up in odd places. I took the brush from atop the dresser and began running it through my thick hair, until it fell stick straight as it naturally did.

When I was content with my hair, I rummaged through my closet for clothing. I settled on a black skirt with sheer black panty-hose. A simple white t-shirt and jean jacket combo, finishing off my attire with black boots. Sitting on the bed and quickly lacing them up, I walk over to the mirror and primp my hair one last time, apply mascara, and before picking up my school bag, I put on some lip gloss.

Usually I don't do much in the morning far from the normal brushing of the hair, and t-shirt with jeans. But today was my birthday, and I felt like treating myself to a nice outfit and makeup to compliment my mom's gift for me.

When I got to the door and opened it, a gust of wintry air hit me full on. I quickly shut it and combed my hair back as best I could with my fingers. Great, it started snowing. While I could get a bit chilly, I never really got cold during winter. Still, it was pretty freaking cold out on this particular day. Taking my grey beanie off it's hook next to the door, I placed it on my head and was about to take another crack at battling the elements, when I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders from behind.

The sound that erupted from me could be described as a chicken getting hit by a lawn mower. I turned around quickly and put my fists in front of my face, ready to defend myself if need be. Someone had gotten inside, no thanks to mom leaving the front door unlocked for the zillionth time. I'd have to get after her for that, again.

Before another thought could cross my mind, my blue eyes were met with another pair, so green, the rivaled the evergreens outside my house. Flaming hair that could probably set those trees on fire sat atop the head those eyes belonged to, a half-sneer of a grin greeted me playfully. Finally, the intruder spoke as each piece of the living puzzle before me set into place.

"Hey, Squirt. Ya miss me?" His voice was bordering on the edge of laughter. As if he was living the most exciting moment of his life right then.

I felt the straps of my backpack sagg down my arms until they reached the crease of my elbows. I stared, probably looking like a fish, with my mouth agape and eyes wide and glassy as saucers, staring in befuddlement. "R-Robbie...?" I barely whispered in a hoarse voice.

The edges of his mouth softened and his green eyes grew warmer, and with a nod, he took a step forward. With his step forward, I took a step back. He didn't look any different. Not just age-wise; his clothing was hardly any different either. A green button up, slightly un-bottoned at the top so part of his ivory toned chest peeked out, and brown slacks with leather boots a shade darker. Not even his messy red hair looked a piece out of place.

My step placed my back against the door, causing me to drop my bag in startlement. It thumped to the ground as Puck faltered in his slow advance towards me.

"Now," he murmured, "I know what you must be thinkin-"

"Eleven years..." I cut him off, voice just a level louder than his. "Eleven years, and you pick now to come back? Where the hell have you been? Why don't you look different, Puck. Like, at all? You look the exact same as the day you left me."

I manage to say it, voice wavering, because I'm about to cry. Which I never do. I never cry, because crying is stupid and useless. But right now, it seems like the only thing I can do.

Puck hesitates, mirthful expression, traded for a more wistful one. "Squirt..." He trails off at my warning glare. Obviously that nickname wasn't too highly regarded at the moment.

"Avelinn," he tried again, green eyes pleading with me to allow him a moment to explain. Crossing my arms and setting my hip, I give him a look that says, 'you'd better explain fast'. "Listen, I know I promised... to come see you as soon as my work was done, but, my..." he paused and finally said, "boss," seeming to lack for a better word, "made me go on a new job. One I wasn't allowed, under any circumstance, to venture from."

I felt my steely expression waver for a moment, almost believing him, before I remembered what he was good at: tricks. "And how do I know you aren't just coming up with a lame-ass excuse, Puck?"

His brows rose and his mouth turned up in an impish grin, "I see your as fiesty as ever, Squirt."

That grin, it grated my nerves endlessly, and I knew he could tell, beacause his taunting smile grew wider. My lip curled up in irritation, "Do you really think now of all times is good one to get on my nerves? You're already on thin ice, Puck."

"Hey, what happened to Robbie. Before I could never get you to call me Puck." His sharp features grew even more jaunty, making him look that much more like his namesake.

Raising an eyebrow, I gave him an unimpressed stare. Suddenly, I heard the grandfather clock in the dining room chime, signaling that it was 7:00.

"Christ, I'm gonna be late!" I turned and picked up my backpack and slung it about my shoulders. Before I could wrench the door open all the way, though, a pale hand was slamming it shut, keenly missing my nose by a cenimeter.

"Not so fast, Squirt." I heard Puck say above me. He was still taller than me. Alarmingly so. Towering nearly two more heads than me.

Craning my neck back, I fix him with an annoyed glower, "What the hell?!"

Puck's hand still rests beside my head, and he stoops down so he can invade my personal space, his eyes level with mine. "C'mon. It's your birthday, and on top of it all, a Friday. Why not just ditch? You and I have catching up to do, and I'm sure you'd have a much better time of it with me than at school. What d'ya say?" He stares at me, wiggling his eye brows temptingly.

I bite my lip and look left to right, feeling my face heat up at the proximity of his handsome face so close to mine. "U-uhm..." I stutter out.

"Pleeease," he blinks his eyes in a darling way, trying to further persuade me, just like a child, "it'll be fun. Besides, I'm not really giving you a choice here. I'm just trying to be nice about it. However," he finally backs away and straightens, and I let go of a breath I hadn't known I was holding, "it seems I might have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you."

I blink up at him in shock, before my expression darkens, "You wouldn't.." I trail off lowly.

His mocking grin tells that he seriously would.

...

Chewing on my bottom lip again, I look about for an escape route, but every conclusion I come to, is useless, because I know Puck is too fast for me. I sigh in defeat, and he cheers in the opposite, taking my glum expression as a submissive answer.

"Hey, now. Don't look so happy there. It isn't as if I'm about to give you the best birthday of you're life or anything." He says in sarcasm.

"Puck, please just don't take me to do anything stupid," I plead with him.

His answering smile is a more civil one, and he gives me a wink, "With me, nothing I do is stupid."

I scoff, "Yeah right. Says the man who climbed the tallest tree in the woods with me on his back. I was so freaked out, but you were calm as a lake. I swear from that moment onward, I never was sure if you were quite human or not." I laugh at my own joke, but Puck just eyes me with a look that tells me he knows something I don't.

"What?" I start, "Did I say something weird?"

His gaze turns atypically serious, a hidden meaning behind it, "It wouldn't be a lie if you thought so."

This perplexed me even further, "I don't get it? If I thought what?"

"I wasn't human," he said bluntly.

His unchanged appearance, his dissapearance for such a long time, his shady responses to all of my questions. What was he hiding? "Robin, if you're telling me you aren't human, than what else would you be? A fucking faery?" I snort at my smart ass remark.

Puck looks at me with mock surprise, "Such language, young lady." After he snickers, his expression changes to his default grin, "If I said yes, what would you do?"

"I'd say you were seriously messed up in the head," I tell him without missing a beat.

"Well, I am pretty twisted," Puck gives me a sardonic wink, before continuing, "but before we continue this lovely conversation, let me show you something." He waves me to follow him to the kitchen.

With a sigh, a follow his lead, throwing my bag beside the door's entrance. It was too late to make it to school on time, and I'm sure they can figure out from it being my birthday why I'm not there.

When I reach the kitchen, Puck stands at the counter. Where my mother's gift once was, sits a bottle of wine. I raise an eyebrow in question at him, "Isn't it a little early to be drinking, Puck?"

"Maybe, but it's five o'clock somewhere, yeah?" He laughs at his own joke. "Anyway, this is a special drink, not just alcohol, trust me." Puck gives me a shit-eating grin when I raise my brow at the "trust me part". As if.

"What's so special about it?" I ask him, leaning my lower back agains the counter and folding my arms over my chest. Robin picks up the item in question, and starts to uncap it. The brown bottle fizzed a bit and I could smell its aroma wafting over to me. It was a rich smell I couldn't quite place. Nothing like I'd ever really encountered before, although I did detect a hint of ginger.

Setting the bottle back down, he opened up the cabinet in front of him and produced two wine glasses from the top shelf. The ginger remained unusually silent as he filled both glasses a quarter full. Finally, after handing me a glass, he made eye contact with me.

"You were asking me a question earlier about what I really was. If I wasn't a human, what could I be? Now," Puck trailed off, eyes falling to the kitchen's window above the sink as if remembering a time from the past, "if you drink that, you won't remember me even showing up here to see you. But..." he paused once more, his piercing verdant gaze lazily drifting back to my own crystal stare of confusion, "if you don't, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Puck finished, gauging my reaction.

My eyebrows pulled together in further perplexity. What was he going on about? "Robbie," my voice was quiet and unsure, "do I want to know?"

Puck set his glass down on the counter, and stepped closer to me. Reaching out a hand, he tucked my hair behind my left ear. "That," he lifted his gaze to my own, "is entirely up to you to decide. I could still tell you everything, and you could drink the wine if you don't want to know anymore. But, the more I tell you, the more you'll forget of me.."

Gripping the cup in my hands more tightly, my eyes fell to the floor. I don't think I'd ever want to forget anything about Puck. Good or bad, or even worse. With reaffirmed confidence, I looked at him evenly.

"Tell me," my voice stays steady, and I put the wine down next to Puck's.


End file.
